1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel drive unit to drive wheels of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel drive units for driving wheels of a utility vehicle such as a forklift in which a reducer mechanism is built are known. Some wheel drive units having such a structure are configured such that a wheel hub to which a tire is attached is arranged outside the reducer mechanism. FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of the wheel drive unit described in WO00/36317. As seen from the FIG. 1, a planetary gear mechanism C embodying a reducer and a disk brake 6 are accommodated in a housing 9 of the unit. A wheel (not shown) is tightened by bolts A to a hub 12 located toward the exterior of the vehicle. The hub 12 is joined to the unit via a spline formed on the inner circumference of an output carrier 11 and is axially fixed by a bolt B.